Izuna
Who is Izuna Izuna is a club-goer at the Purple lotus's events. She is a basic Robot, being so basic they only can communicate through a synethic voice that sounds nowhere near close to a real human. Origin Izuna has claimed to be a very initial design of an A.I robot and more of a proof of concept then something to be worked on later. It's implied by her that if her body is destroyed, she loses all memory of what happened up untill her last "upload" which is often whenever she leaves to change body or leaves to recharge for the night. She can upload wirelessly but her processing power is severly limited so uploading is a difficult process and often requires her to be at minimal function for a long time. Interactions Izuna has not interacted a lot with people at purple lotus, having only showed up recently. However she "Encouraged" a club goer named Koneko to pursue (For jokes or seriously) a club bouncer Konton, Much to a lot of peoples enjoyment for a brief time, Koneko moving on to other people. She also showed up at the club "Uploaded in the wrong body" according to herself. Causing a few issues with nearly being trampled, And the demon Arcadum trying to grab her for whatever reason (Percieved as trying to eat, since the demon has been seen eating almost anything) and then scaring her into a corner. She later returned briefly in a larger body, saying to Konton that she'll step on him (In reply to a threat made by him) But stopped due to how any damage delt to a person inside Purple lotus will only come back to the dealer. Afterwards, Few nights went normal, Nothing out of the oridinary, The more noteable night being one where a human by the name of Marcel dropped at purple lotus, With His interesting talks about carpets, Which were met with laughter everywhere, From the serious crowd and playful people such as Jinx. The next night of notice would be Purple lotus's first (As of 2018) Date night, Which Izuna attended with Witch Beatrice, Which Izuna found quite fun, Despite the host chow telling Bea off for peddling her potions inside lotus, Afterwards when the night began to go on, They were both asked to leave to make room for other guests, Both leaving and parting as they did for now at least. Over a few nights, Izuna has brought up issues with "Attacks" on her main server which has caused her a recent resource tax, Even in 2 nights she's had to resort to her much much smaller form to still attend lotus and maintain her defense. The source of the attacks haven't been named Due to Izuna not knowing herself. She's also come to find that her place of stay when not at lotus or out is becoming a more frequent location, Having found someone stuck in a collapsed hole just a few minutes away. Izuna's place in lotus has remained the same, Being a casual watcher of events and occasionally giving a piece, though often refraining from commenting due to her lack of knowledge about current events. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-11_22-29-46.552.png|Izuna in her small body VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-11_22-30-18.757.png|Huge Izuna VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-11_22-29-36.186.png|regular sized Izuna I1.png|Izuna's dress (Used on date night) (Featuring hand) 04-12-2018_5354309.png|Izuna in her dress with Lynx. links AJdisco (The potrayer of Izuna) Is live & contactable at these links & on the vrcwiki discord! * Mixer: https://mixer.com/Kizuna_AJ * Discord: https://discord.gg/Syu8FT2 Category:Characters Category:Robots